


Day Three: Comfort

by PixieFrosch



Series: Stingue Week 2015 [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Accident, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Stingue Week 2015, sad sting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieFrosch/pseuds/PixieFrosch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stingue Week 2015 Day Three Comfort. Rogue is in hospital and Sting can't help but blame himself. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Three: Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> First day that's on time! Yay! Go me! So I quite like this one (not my opinion that matters but whatever) its a tiny bit angsty but reeeeally fluffy. I like. And I hope you do too! :)

Rogue felt weightless. He wasn’t, and he knew that, but somehow the feeling was still there, as if he were floating in mid-air with no gravity to pull him down. He didn’t know where he was – he couldn’t see or hear anything at all, which was strange in itself, and he couldn't bring himself to move his arms or legs so he just stayed there. Floating.

Except Rogue wasn’t really floating, and eventually, he felt solid and real again, and the pain that came with it was crashing down on him so hard it was suffocating.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue opened his eyes to bright white light and the smell of antiseptic and blood, the only noise the sound of a steady, rhythmic beeping and his own breath. The light slowly dimmed and he looked around the hospital room wondering just where he was and what was wrong and how in the hell he had even gotten there.

The antiseptic smell, he realised, was coming from the bandages that were currently wrapped around most of his torso, as was the smell of blood (which was significantly more worrying). The rhythmic beeping was the sound of a heart monitor, its wires currently attached to Rogue’s body, the steady sound of his own heart both soothing and panic-inducing all at the same time.

Still, it was peaceful in a way. Or it would be, if it weren’t for the burning pain that made him feel as though he’d been hit by a truck or the stabbing sensation in his head that was almost migraine-like in its sensation. Not as peaceful as floating in mid-air, but its own kind of peaceful, all the same.

“Rogue?!”

Rogue turned his head towards the voice that had called his name, recognising instantly the messy blond hair and vivid blue eyes that belonged to his boyfriend, Sting.

“Oh my god, I was so worried! You’ve just been lying there, doing nothing and you never opened your eyes, not once, and I thought you were never going to wake up and don’t ever do that to me again! Ever! Not once, you hear me? You scared the crap out of me, I thought you were going to die and all I could think about was how I couldn’t lose you because I love you and I can’t live without you and I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened, I would never have been able to forgive myself and - ”

“Sting, breathe.” Rogue’s voice sounded like sandpaper, even to himself, but Sting was overthinking things again in the way that only Sting could, and if he wasn’t stopped by an outside force, his hysterical rant would have gone on forever.

Sting looked worse than Rogue felt, eyes heavy from an obvious lack of sleep, creased clothes and hair even messier than usual (probably because he’d been running his hands through it every five minutes).

“I’m so sorry.” Sting whispered. “It’s all my fault.” Tears threatened to escape the blond’s eyes, and not for the first time by the looks of it.

“How?” Rogue murmured, taking his hand. Sting shook it off instantly.

“You… You don’t remember? The car… You pushed me out of the way…”

Memories came flooding back to Rogue. An out of control car screaming down the middle of the road… Sting right in front of it, dead centre… And himself, sprinting forward and shoving Sting as hard as he could, the car hitting his body instead, only Rogue wasn’t dead in front of it…

It hadn’t been Sting’s fault at all. In fact, if Rogue hadn’t pushed him, it would be the other way round, with Sting lying bandaged, and Rogue crying in a chair, only Sting wouldn’t have been bandaged he probably would have been dead. Rogue noticed for the first time the dressing across his boyfriend’s right eyebrow, startlingly similar to the one he felt across his own face, except his was across his nose.

“I’m so sorry…” Sting whispered again, and Rogue grabbed his hand, this time refusing to let go.

“It was NOT your fault.” Rogue said strongly. Tears were leaking out of Sting’s eyes and making their way down his cheeks.

“But look what I did to you.” Sting burst out crying, making horrible choking sounds as he tried to stop the tears.

“No, come here,” Rogue whispered, pulling Sting down as strongly as he could given the state he was in. Sting let himself be pulled onto Rogue’s chest, let Rogue wrap his arm around him, buried his face in the bandages and wept. “Don’t you ever say that again. I couldn’t lose you either, there was no way I’d have just left you there. And besides, it was the driver’s fault. Not yours. Not mine. Okay?”

“Okay,” Sting whispered, his voice partially muffled.

Rogue sighed, his arm tracing patterns on Sting’s until he realised what his boyfriend had said earlier.

“Wait.”

“What?” Sting raised his head, panicked, to meet Rogue’s crimson eyes with his blue ones.

“You love me?”

“Shit. Um… I should probably go get a nurse!” Sting leapt up, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, and all but ran out of the room.

“I’m not about to forget you said that anytime soon, Sting!” Rogue called after him hoarsely, smiling.

As usual, Rogue had ended up having to comfort Sting, even though he was the one in the hospital bed.


End file.
